


Height Advantage

by Ikasury



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Even 500 years ago..., Gen, Hugo you look like a kid, Milton being a troll, Torna DLC, YOU ALWAYS COUNT THE EARS!, gay if you squint, race relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikasury/pseuds/Ikasury
Summary: Ardainians and Gormotti compete in the dumbest ways... even 500 years ago...





	Height Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> So before even dwnlding the Torna DLC i was shipping Milton and Hugo cause 'FUCKIT! WHY NOT?!' :D they're just Nia and Morag 500 years ago, pffffffttt~~ 
> 
> then i realized Hugo is 20 and looks like a 12 year old, Milton is the bratiest little shit to ever grace the earth... and i love them both~ XD
> 
> i could still ship them if i REALLY wanted to (The gay-for-cats gene lives strong in your bloodline Hugo~ don't worry~ it prevails eventually!) but i don't take it too seriously~ 
> 
> but seeing the two shorties, i just really wished there was a scene like this... with all the snark flying around in the Torna DLC i'm surprised it never came up XD

Height Advantage

“Hey, Hugo right? Er… yer majesty, yea?” a voice called out across the small encampment.

Blue eyes rose, the Emperor of Mor Ardain surprised to hear someone addressing him, especially the Gormotti boy that followed Addam around. Milton was his name, with light hair and distinct Gormotti style green eyes, the boy tended to get into everyone’s face about something, particularly Mythra with her _‘cooking’_ , but so far hadn’t really approached the Ardainian team.

So to nothing else, Hugo was curious by this sudden communication. Raising a dark blue brow the young emperor set down the machine he’d been working on, “Hugo is fine, Milton,” he gave a charming smile, “Though probably best not to let Brighid or Aegaeon hear it.” The young emperor chuckled to himself when he the Gormotti boy just glared with a small frown.

“Yea, well,” his ears were back and he waved his hand at him like it didn’t matter, “Was just wondering about something,” stepping in closer, Milton’s ears went flat as he held his chin, narrowing his green eyes and giving the Emperor a very scrutinizing look, “Hrrrrmmmm…”

Quirking his brow a bit higher, Hugo leaned to the side, “Is there something wrong?”

Milton leaned to the other side, still holding his chin an propping his arms, ears twitching, “Nothing I suppose, just…” standing up straight he put on hand on his hip, the other scratching behind his head and frowned a bit confused, “How old are you? You look only about as old as I am and you’re running a country, ey?”

Hugo’s brows furrowed, “Well, desperate times as they say,” he stood up, straightening out his armor, “My brother couldn’t become the Emperor so I did,” he held out his arms, “And I am trying to do the best I can despite my youth.” Putting his hands behind his back he chuckled deeply in his throat, “Though, I don’t think I’m all that young…”

A pale blonde brow on the Gormotti boy’s face quirked as he tilted his head to the side, “You look like a kid,” he stepped closer, putting his hand over Hugo’s head, “And you ain’t that tall to boot!” getting a cheeky grin he stood up straight, perking his ears up as high as they could go, “See! With my ears I’m taller then you!”

An unusual fluster came over the young Emperor’s face, which he pitifully hid by coughing into his hand, “That is absurd,” another cough, “Besides, no one counts the ears, even Gormotti…”

“We do so!” Milton’s hands were on his hips, leaning down just enough to look at the Emperor, or appear that he was looking down at him cause he was so short, really they were about the same height, “All Gormotti got the ears, yea! Can’t forget ‘em!” he swatted the back of his hand along Hugo’s armor, smirking, “That’s part of our charm, yea!”

Surprised blue eyes blinked, looking from the space Milton swiped on his armor, up to the cockily grinning boy’s fangs, even up to his cheeky eyes. Hugo was sure if Brighid or Aegaeon had witnessed such they’d call it an attack upon his person, but he was fairly sure that was some sign of comraderie…

- _At least, I hope it is_ \- he chuckled low in his throat, smirking at the Gormotti boy, “Well then, if you think it matters or that I’m just a child now, there’s only really one way to settle this…”

That blonde brow rose, Milton crossing his arms and sizing up the pint-sized Emperor, “Oh yea? What?”

Hugo chuckled sweetly, “We’ll just have to see each other again in about ten years,” he voice got a bit deeper as he decided to walk by the boy, “I’m sure by then you’ll be grown up enough to know not to cheat with your ears…”

“Oi!! It’s part of a Gormotti’s height!!” Milton slung back, watching the smug bastard walk away from him, “And least by then I’ll be tall enough to lean on ya! You won’t have gained an inch!”

The Emperor of Mor Ardain just laughed. The Gormotti boy was probably right, he was nearer to twenty than that boy, the chances of him hitting another growth spurt was pretty slim. – _And then I’d have to have everything retailored again, hmhmhm…_ \- internally it made him chuckle.

Taking one last look back at the Gormotti boy, he couldn’t help but smile. At least by then he was sure Milton would surpass him, probably not by much, only a few Gormotti males got taller than other species of humans, but then he wouldn’t be needing to stretch his ears to win such a ridiculous contest.

Hugo could only shake his head, internally chuckling about something so immature and childish.


End file.
